Andvaranaut
"A gift can sometimes be a curse but a curse is rarely ever a gift." Andvaranaut is a well-known figure within the Chonobi people. His name means "Andvari's gift", referring to the gift and talent of chakra. His story explains the coming of chakra within the world, being the first being ever that was received this remarkable gift - that eventually would also lead to Andvaranaut’s own demise. Etymology The origin of Andvaranaut name is a reference to his father and the gift, the talent and ability to mould as use chakra. Some scholars, priests and historians claim that Andvaranaut is, in essence, the Chonobi version of the Sage of Six Paths. This is, however, debated fiercely by the Chonobi who don’t consider nor believe that Andvaranaut is the same as the Sage. Interestingly, Andvari plays only a small part in Andvaranaut’s story and it is said that the gift actually comes from the gods and not from Adnvari. Some scholars and historians have tried to research if Adnvari was once a god of the Chonobi that fell out of favour, only to be forgotten. Andvaranaut's Story Andvaranaut was the son of Adnvari. His mother was unknown but no sources ever claimed that he was a bastard. He was raised in a place which name is long forgotten - some variants of Andvaranaut’s story claim it is from the place where the Chonobi migrated from. Born to a simple freeman, Andvaranaut was known to be a smart boy. Learning the ways of nature and never getting lost, he was different than his peers. Where other young boys played rough games, Andvaranaut was more interested in calmer activities. Music was mainly his outlet to express himself. As he would grow older, the differences between him and his peers became more clear. He became shunned for it was said that he could manipulate the world around him like nobody else could. Some said that they saw him performing odd achievements when singing. A strange blue energy emitting from Andvaranaut whenever he played the flute or sang a song. Being different, Andvaranaut tried, aft first, to suppress and hide his odd gifts and talents. He would attempt to become an accomplished hunter. Trying to learn more of nature, the teen started to explore the woods around his village. During one of these explorations, Andvaranaut came across a wounded deer. Despite knowing that he could take the animal’s life with ease, he saw neither honour or need for it. Kneeling down to the animal, he first calmed the wounded deer with a song. Slowly the song started to shift as a blue energy started to shape upwards, only to gently come down on the animal. Starting to ease the deer’s pain and healing its wounds. This miracle was noticed by Andvaranaut’s father, Adnvari. He decided to bring his son to the priests to know why and how his son got this remarkable talent. The priests had no clear answer for gods and ancestors were silent to them. This led to the belief that Andvaranaut was perhaps blessed by the gods. Despite some being wary, not taking kindly for what they can’t understand, Andvaranaut was to try to learn more of his gifts. Some help was given by priests as Andvaranaut’s family. But without anybody certain of how his gifts worked, the boy was forced to figure out on his own how his abilities worked. Soon enough this led to a terrible incident. Various versions exist, which depict a different accident taken place. But all versions lead to the same result, in Andvaranaut killing his father by accident. Trying to master his abilities, Andvaranaut unleashes a torrent of an unknown force that leads to his father’s death. Not only afraid and ashamed, Andvaranaut is forced to flee to escape judgement. For kinslaying is a sacrilege, a terrible crime that isn’t easily forgiven by gods or men. Shortly after his father’s passing, Andvaranaut started to become more conflicted. One part of him wanted to use his gifts and talents to take what could be his. To twist and enforce his will upon others. But another part of him tried to reason that he should use his solitude to accept and learn to live with his gifts and talent. For a time, the teen managed to keep the conflict within him stable. At some times he would give int o his darker desire. Using his talent to kill animals, so that he could feed himself. Or in fits of rage, attacking lonely travellers. Sometimes he used his talent to aid strangers and bypassers. Or simply to make music. It is said that he was so talented with music that trees would lean slightly towards him and that animals wouldn’t dare to hurt him. The constant struggle of Andvaranaut drove him to beg the gods for mercy and give him the knowledge on why he was different. No answer came, no matter how hard he pleaded or sang. Only when night came and Andvaranaut succumbed to his fatigue was he visited in his dreams by a mysterious presence. This presence would offer him the answer to his questions. But the answer would spread Andvaranaut talents and gift to all newborns. Andvaranaut eager to learn more accepted this condition. As the hours of the night passed and Andvaranaut learning more of his gift and talents, so too would he slowly be carried away by Valravns into the dark of the night. Never again would anybody see or hear about Andvaranaut but more people would have similar abilities and talents as the boy. Category:Chonobi Category:Myths Category:Chakra